


The Business Man and the Secretary

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desk Sex, I blame Link's new haircut, Link is the secretary, M/M, Office Sex, Rhett is the business man, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, it inspired this entire fic, you can see where I'm going here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett McLaughlin, CEO of a leading entertainment business, has a very special relationship with his secretary, Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business Man and the Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Link's haircut inspired this entire. Thing. I saw it and said "Wow, he looks like a hot secretary to Rhett's businessman look" and boom! fic.

 

**Ding Ding**

A large elevator opened and a group of men walked out, conversing with each other and checking their phones. One man stood out especially as he walked out last, dressed in a perfectly tailored, expensive-looking grey suit. The man was _tall,_ and towered over the rest of the men quite easily. However, despite his size and muscular build, he moved with an easy grace, and his hazel-green eyes spoke of sharp intelligence that was beyond his years.

A much shorter, older man came forward, hand extended. “Thank you so much for your support in this project, Mr. McLaughlin. This will be a success.”

“I look forward to it.” The mentioned man shook hands, wished them all good evening, and proceeded to walk down the opposite hall. His polished black shoes made soft clicks against the floor as he approached a different elevator, one that would take him back to his executive office located on the top floor.

Rhett McLaughlin was one of the nation's leading CEOs in the entertainment industry. He had built this company from the ground up, and now here he was, head of a multi-million dollar business. He tucked one hand in his pocket as he approached his elevator and pushed a button. Within a few seconds, the stainless steel doors opened to reveal a sleek elevator lined with mirrors. As the doors closed, he looked down at the button pad and entered the code for his office floor. A thoughtful frown appeared on his face and he checked his watch. It was a few minutes after 7pm now; his meeting ran later than he had anticipated. He wanted to send out a few emails out to his management team.

Rhett briefly glimpsed at himself in the mirror, stroking his neatly trimmed beard once before the elevator stopped and slide open with a quiet _whoosh_. He walked at a moderate pace, powerful long legs crossing the hallway in easy, confident strides. He approached his office doors, and with a push of a button, they slide open.

He walked into an office that was so high in the air, the evening skyline was below him, seen through the massive glass windows that took up the entire back wall. The floor was covered with a plush dark blue carpet, and his mahogany desk was situated perfectly facing away from the view.

Rhett always had a fondness for wooden things.

His custom brown leather chair was pushed in, and papers were neatly stacked in a pile on the desk. Rhett mentally took note of something; the cleaning staff already came, so he should be interrupted for the evening.

He sat down at his desk with a silent sigh, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair before pressing a button on his office phone.

“Link.” Rhett's voice was low and smooth, quiet, but commanding. He folded his hands together and waited a few seconds before a male voice responded on the line.

“Yes, hello sir.”

“Come into my office with the daily report.”

Shuffling of paper was heard on the other line, and Link spoke again. “I'm on my way.”

Rhett spun around in his chair, taking in the beautiful sunset that expanded across the skyline, lighting the city in a blazing red glow. “Is everyone gone for the day?

A pause stretched over the line before his secretary answered. “Yes sir, everyone left.”

Rhett crossed his legs, resting on hand under his chin. He allowed himself, finally, a small quirk of a smile. “Very good.” He spun around and ended the call. He started to peruse the paperwork he was to take care of tomorrow when the near-silent swish of his doors alerted him of his expected visitor. He listened to 3 quick, light taps that were familiar.

“Come in, Link.” Rhett reorganized the papers back into place as he heard foot steps coming his way. He looked up, taking in the sight of his secretary.

Link was a very handsome, fit man that had a rather young face; he could be mistaken for a man in his 20's. His dark brown hair was cut and styled, short on the sides with side swept bangs that framed his face and brought his jawline nicely. He wore fitted dark blue trousers, a crisp white shirt, a blue tie, and brown oxfords. He adjusted his glasses with one hand, piercing and alert blue eyes looking down at the report in his other hand.

The brunette came to a stop in front of the desk, turning his attention away from the report to his boss, who was watching him closely. Link resisted the urge to squirm under the intensity of Rhett's gaze; he always gave off this powerful aura that sometimes made Link uneasy. He swallowed, trying not to notice Rhett's eyes dart down to his Adam's apple as he held out the report.

“Good evening sir, I have the report you wanted.”

“Good work, Link.” Rhett smiled, almost in a friendly manner, at his secretary. “Read it for me, please.”

Link nodded and flipped it to the back where he wrote the summary, knowing Rhett would want him to read it out loud. He scanned his notes quickly and took a deep, quiet breath. He started to read out loud, his voice soft in the quiet atmosphere on Rhett's office.

After a few minutes of reading the summary, Link was going into prospects for tomorrow when Rhett lifted his large hand up to stop him.

“Thank you, that will do. Now...” Rhett leaned back in his seat, hands on his arm rests. “Tell me about the task I assigned to _you_. Did you do everything?”

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the office changed. The light was soft and hazy, and the air was thick with something more. Something dark.

Link slowly set the report down, knowing his assignments wouldn't be there. No, these “assignments” were specifically given to Link from the CEO himself.

Link felt his face heat up a little, speaking in a hushed tone. “... Yes, sir. I did everything.” He shifted slightly and folded his hands in front of him. His eyes were shining as he looked at Rhett.

Rhett's eyes darkened with an unidentifiable emotion. He beckoned Link forward with a single, long finger. “Show me.”

The secretary walked forward until he was around the desk, standing in front of his boss. He bit his lip, looking back at the door briefly. Rhett took notice of Link's hesitance and sat up a little straighter.

“Go on.”

Link turned back to look at Rhett, biting his lip, eyes focused on him. “Alright.” His hands wandered down to his waist and started to undo his belt buckle.

This was how business between them was. Yes, Link had typical work to do, but Rhett always found special tasks to give to Link. Things that only Link can do for Rhett. Link was happy to oblige. After all, his boss was a handsome man, and he couldn't deny his developing feelings for him

“Come closer now, Link.” Rhett's voice took on a soft, deep tone, his Southern accent becoming more pronounced. His sharp eyes were taking in Link's every movement, lit with curiosity.

Link felt a pleasant shiver run through his body at the sound of his boss's voice. When he spoke like that, Link couldn't say no. He shuffled closer to Rhett, gasping quietly in surprise when the man's large hands grasped his bony hips. Link automatically put his hands at his sides, and waited for approval.

He _needed_ Rhett's approval. He was painfully hard already.

Rhett's thumbs stroked the V of Link's abdomen, taking in the smooth, tanned skin. With a quick tug, Link's pants were halfway down his thighs, and his baby blue briefs were revealed. Rhett chuckled darkly, seeing Link's straining erection outlined clearly through the fabric.

“Did you miss me, Link?” Long fingers stroked Link's bulge, earning him a choked whimper from the spectacled man standing in front of him.

“Y-yes sir...” Link closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rhett touching him. “You were gone all day.”

Rhett smiled, shaking his head. “What are you going to do when I have that business trip next month?” His hand wandered down behind Link, cupping his ass, giving a hard squeeze. “Do I need to buy you another present? A nice toy to fuck yourself with while I'm gone, imagining it was me?”

Link let out a low moan, his body swaying at his boss's words. He gripped the desk for support, pressing his ass into Rhett's large hand. “You're too kind, sir...”

“Maybe I should take you with me. It's hard for me to stay away from you for so long, too.” Rhett murmured his thoughts out loud, hooking his thumbs into Link's underwear and pulling them down swiftly, exposing exactly what he wanted to see.

Rhett's eyes darkened slightly and he bit back a groan himself, his own arousal reaching a whole new level. Link's entire pubic area was waxed, completely hairless and smooth to the touch. His long cock was curved upwards, pre-cum smeared on the reddened head. Link shivered from the air conditioned air on his exposed area, but stayed still, watching Rhett.

“You look _good_ , Link.” Rhett purred out, fingertip pressing at the leaking head of Link's cock. The secretary sagged in relief and let out another moan, blushing a little. “Thank you, sir. I want to make you happy... I want your approval.” Something unspoken passed between them, raw, but both understood without words what Link meant.

_I need your permission._

Rhett slid back a few inches in his chair, spreading his legs apart and grinning.

“You have my approval.”

Link dropped down to his knees between Rhett's legs and crawled forward, his cock dripping on the expensive carpet. He stood up on his knees and grasped Rhett's belt, kissing the massive bulge in Rhett's trousers. With practiced ease, he pulled Rhett's pants open and unbuttoned black silk boxers. Rhett's cock sprung out, big, and hard. Link's mouth practically watered.

The brunette felt a hand in his hair, gripping the strands and tugging his head up. He was met with a commanding gaze that made heat pool in his groin.

“ _Look at me_.” Rhett commanded, taking his cock in his hand, tapping at Link's soft lips with the swollen head. “Open.”

Link felt his own cock twitch between his legs. Keeping his bright blue eyes locked onto steely eyes, he opened up. He groaned as the CEO slid his thick cock halfway into his eager mouth.

Link swirled his tongue slowly around the thick shaft as his head was pulled down by Rhett's firm grip in his hair. Eventually, he felt curly blonde hairs tickle his nose. He relaxed his jaw and let his hands hang by his sides, resisting the urge to touch himself. Link's eyes watered as Rhett thrusted forward into his mouth, letting out a muffled moan, blinking away any wetness, but never breaking eye contact with his boss.

Rhett sighed with pleasure and thrusted himself sharply into his secretary's mouth, letting out a hiss as Link took every inch of his cock down his throat. The man had become so incredibly good at this after many sessions, and it always lit a fire within him when he saw Link's lips straining around his dick. Rhett shoved his cock down his secretary's throat and held himself there. He has long ago worked at Link's gag reflex and knows Link can take him.

However, there were still many, many ways to push his cute secretary to his limit.

He took Link's convulsing throat as a cue and released Link's hair, pulling out of his mouth completely. His wet cock smacked Link lightly in the cheek as the secretary gasped for air, closing his eyes finally and taking in uneven breaths. His breathing returned to normal quickly and he coughed weakly. He opened his eyes, eyelashes wet with tears, glasses askew. Rhett looked down to see Link's cock twitch and pre-cum drip onto the carpet. He knew upon hiring Link that he was going to claim him as his. His secretary was absolutely _delicious_ looking, with an excellent work ethic, and an excellent ass to boot. When those sweet baby-blue eyes looked at him, Rhett felt calm, happy even, especially when he found out Link felt the same way.

Yes, this relationship was inevitable. They kept it quiet, not wanting to bring unwanted attention to them. For now.

An email alert beep caused Rhett to look over to his laptop, frowning. He should've set it on silent.

“Sir?” Link readjusted his glasses, voice hoarse as he kissed the head of Rhett's wet cock.

Rhett reached over to his laptop, skimming over the email, biting back a groan as Link tongued the slit of his shaft. He brought his free hand back down to Link's rumpled hair, entangling his fingers lightly in it.

“It's alright. Continue.” Rhett stroked Link's hair once before putting both hands on his keyboard. He felt Link's hands rub at his thighs, taking his cock back into his mouth halfway.

Link loved doing this to his boss, it gave him such a rush of power. Every twitch, every suppressed groan was caused by him, even as Rhett worked out an email. He eagerly bobbed his head up and down, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked.

It took Rhett a little long than usual to type a response email as he felt the smaller man's tongue rub at the underside of his shaft. The dirty blonde CEO gripped the mouse harder than usual as he attached a file and hit send. Link's skilled mouth was proving to be quite a distraction.

And yet, he was hard as a rock. The idea of his beautiful secretary on his knees, sucking him off in his office was such a turn on, he was almost tempted to come down Link's throat. But not tonight.

He closed his laptop and leaned down, groaning quietly as Link released his cock with a wet pop, licking his reddened lips and looking up at him. He grabbed Link by his tie, urging him to get up. Panting, Link followed his boss's orders, sitting on his lap, both men groaning when their naked cocks slid against each other, saliva and pre-cum making everything so slick, so wet. Rhett tugged on the tie again, bringing Link flush against him as he kissed him hungrily, beard scraping against a stubbly jaw. Link moaned and rocked his hips against Rhett's, rubbing his cock against his boss's as he opened his mouth submissively, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's neck. They attacked each other's mouths, teeth scraping and tongues running all over the other's mouth. It was an aggressive kiss that left both men panting for air when they parted.

“Lay on my desk, baby.” Rhett growled out in a roughened voice, and Link's heart fluttered slightly at the pet name. He kissed Rhett once and panted out a “Yes, sir” before he got off of the CEO's lap. He shuffled his pants and briefs completely off, shoes coming off as well. He laid back down on the large desk, careful of the laptop, the papers, and miscellaneous items.

Rhett swiftly stood up and walked around to the side of the desk by Link's legs, taking in the body that he has claimed over and over. This beautiful man, stretched out like a cat on his desk.

“You're gorgeous.” Rhett murmured, leaning over Link, undoing his tie and tossing it to the side. “I could eat you up.” Large hands easily undid the buttons of Link's shirt, ripping it open almost violently. “I am _never_ letting you go. You are mine.” Rhett growled out, rubbing over a heaving, hairless chest.

Link's heart pounded with Rhett's possessive words, loving it as he closed his eyes, hands over his head in complete submission. “Y-yes sir... I am yours.”

“Say it again.” Rhett's fingers found rosy pink nipples, pinching them mercilessly, watching with satisfaction as Link squirmed on his desk.

“A-ah, sir... I'm yours.”

“Very good.” Rhett's hands wandered down and shoved Link's legs apart, looking at every inch of him. “Did the wax hurt?”

Link blushed from the scrutiny, cock twitching as he closed his eyes. “A-ah, yes, but I would do anything for you, you know that sir.”

“Rhett. Tonight, you may call me Rhett.”

Link moaned as Rhett grasped his cock in his large hand and started to pump his ruthlessly, unable to resist arching up into his boss's hand, timing his hip-rocking with the bigger man's hand. “A-ah, Rhett...”

“That's right. I like hearing you say my name.” Rhett smiled and squeezed Link's cock, watching Link's entire body tremble with pleasure. “Now, pass me the lube.”

Link twisted slightly to the side, reaching into the drawer that he knew would contain it. He shakily handed it to Rhett, biting his lips as he watched Rhett pop the cap open and squeeze a liberal amount onto his fingers.

Rhett tossed the lube to the side and lined his fingers at Link's rosy hole. Without hesitance, he pushed two fingers into Link, squeezing his cock at the base. Link cried out, bucking weakly on the desk as Rhett's long fingers entered him in one swift thrust.

“O-oh gosh, sir-- I-I mean, Rhett, your fingers are so long...” Link tossed his head back, gripping the desk, thrusting back down onto Rhett's hand.

“Always so tight, Link...” Rhett purred out, lifting one of Link's legs up on his shoulder, changing the angle as he finger fucked his secretary. He eventually added a 3rd finger, pumping into Link. He curled his fingers, searching for a particular spot, knowing his fingers would stroke it any minute now--

Rhett was rewarded with a loud cry, knowing he found what he was looking for. He continued to thrust his digits mercilessly into Link, making sure to lightly stroke that special spot inside of Link, wanting the man to come undone for him.

Link was keening, body twisted taut like a string as his boss practically pinned him to his desk, having his way with him. He didn't know how much of this he could take, he felt feverish all over. “P-please Rhett, please fuck me, I'm going to come if you keep up with this--"

“Hush.” Rhett grinned and pulled his fingers out, making a point to lick them in front of Link, watching baby blue eyes widen. The CEO reached down and stroked his own cock with the remaining lube. He grasped Link's hips and tugged him down until he was hanging off the edge of the desk, toes barely touching the floor. “Such a needy little thing, aren't you.” Rhett stroked his thighs, tilting Link's leg up and kissing the back of his knee.

“Yes, yes please, please fuck me,” Link whimpered, wiggling his hips as enticingly as he can. “Want to feel your cock inside me, I need it so bad, missed you...”

“You're such a good secretary.” Rhett groaned out, lining his cock up. He gripped Link's hips, angling him exactly the way he wanted as he thrusted inside the smaller man, penetrating him in one long thrust.

Link cried out, throwing his head back as he whimpered. Rhett was always so aggressive, so big, and Link loved every bit of it. He let out a choked cry as Rhett started to fuck him, his thrusts short, but deep. “Oh _God_...”

Rhett grunted, leaning forward and burying his face into Link's neck, kissing and biting at any skin his lips landed on as he rammed into his secretary over and over, groaning in pleasure. It was electrifying every time, each moment becoming more intense. Rhett smiled against Link's neck as he lifted his legs over wide shoulders, hearing the smaller man scream out in pleasure with the change in angle.

“So loud, baby. You're lucky no one else is here, I would have to gag you again, you liked it so much last time...” Rhett thrusted deeply inside Link and stayed there, grinding his hips hard into Link as reached down, fingers gripping Link's slippery length.

Link was in heaven, his whole body on fire as his boss slammed into him over and over. His boss's dick was buried to the hilt inside of him, and the thought made him feel wild and kinky. He felt as if he could come without even being touched, but when he felt long fingers start to pump his cock, he knew he wouldn't last long. He whimpered, grinding himself against the long shaft inside him. He closed his eyes and cried out loudly. The pleasure was so much it was almost painful. He squeezed down on Rhett as his hips bucked, body trembling. “R-Rhett, Rhett I'm gonna-- oh, please, give me-- I need--”

“You have my permission to come.” Rhett cooed knowingly, using his lowest, commanding voice as he stroked Link's cock relentlessly.

Link shouted Rhett's name as his orgasm hit him like a wall. He sobbed in pleasure, tightening around Rhett as his cock spurted out messily all over Rhett's hand and his abdomen. His seed splattered onto the expensive desk and on parts of Rhett's jacket. It was intense, there was so much of it, and he thought he would nearly black out for a second as he collapsed bonelessly against the desk.

Rhett resumed thrusting again, dragging Link down until he was flush against his cock, fucking him hard and fast. He groaned and using his strength, he flipped Link over like he weighed nothing. He positioned him so his ass was high in the air, inviting and open to him.

“ _Yes._.. your ass feels amazing.” Rhett groaned out, gripping Link's ass, spreading him apart, and slamming into him over and over. Link cried out as he was filled, his hole still clenching from his orgasm as he was fucked roughly by his boss, his tight pliant body knocking the papers over. He was completely at Rhett's mercy, unable to do anything as his body was thrusted into over and over, pinned by the man above him.

After some time, Rhett thrusted inside Link once and held himself there, his orgasm making him shudder as he emptied himself inside Link's ass. He panted and leaned over the shaking body beneath him, kissing along a sweaty back, stroking messy hair and kissing Link's cheek.

“Damnit Link, I can't get enough of you.” Rhett willed his breathing back to normal. He put his fingers underneath Link's chin and tilted his head up.

Link panted, smiling weakly as he turned his head, kissing his boss gently, heart still racing. “I'll always be here for you.”

Rhett kissed him back, smiling against the smaller man's mouth, stroking his cheek. “Yes... yes you will. No other secretary can replace you.”

Link rested his head back against the desk, taking in deep breaths. “Yes... yes Rhett. Yes _sir_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feedback is forever appreciated, still new on this fanfic writing business. :)


End file.
